


Asylum Trouble

by ThymeSquid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Lovecraftian Erotica, Lovecraftian Shenanigans, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSquid/pseuds/ThymeSquid
Summary: Old Miami aristocrat Frederick is cornered by a pesky detective for human sacrifice, and has no other choice but to surrender into the hands of the head white coat of the state on his own.
Relationships: Bethesda Von Eldritch/Frederick Von Eldritch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Asylum Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> MEDICAL FETISH VIBE, beware
> 
> Another AU of mine, predating the "Hellbound AU", this is one Universe where Leviathan was born into existence.  
> Both Frederick and Bethesda look more human. But it doesn't make them human.
> 
> And yes, I always end on the most interesting part :'D that's me.

Jerking his head up because of a sound behind his back, Frederick saw with his peripheral vision how someone snuck past him from the staircase deeper into the cave. That way was one of the escape routes, what quickly became a problem, because it was open just this once.  
Dropping the book, Frederick rushed after the person and chased them until they were sort of cornered in between of the wooden walls. This exit was easily opened by sliding it to the right. From the looks of it, the stranger guest was a woman in her twenties. She was holding something shaped like a knife wrapped in a paper in her hand.  
Worried the girl might be able to escape if she starts thinking, Frederick stopped chasing and raised his hands up a bit to gesture friendliness. Though he was wearing a cloak and clearly looked less than fun to stay around with in the dark cave.  
“It’s okay. Are you lost? Do you need help to be led out? This is a confusing cave.”  
The woman stared at the man with the oddly estimating look and then suddenly slid the door to the right and bolted out like an arrow. Chasing after her, Frederick managed to grab her by the hand right as she squeezed through the rock into the harbor.  
Falling through the opening, Frederick immediately got grabbed by two pairs of stern hands and got bent to the sand. Quickly estimating the surrounding, the man stared at a sulkier than the Pluto himself police officer pressing down on his radio.  
The men holding Frederick pulled off his hood, and the girl with that knife-shaped object in her hand grunted with a painfully familiar male voice,  
“See? Told you. Now will you finally let me submit my case to Washington?”  
The police officer hissed, “Holy shit...”  
Frederick tried shaking the restrainers off, but they were extremely strong. Forsaking that idea, the elderly man looked up at the “lady”,  
“Mr. Ward, what a disguise!”  
Tracy pulled off his wig and hissed, “If this won’t persuade these people – nothing will...”  
“And what am I accused of, hm?”  
The police officer stared at Tracy with sheer terror and then looked back at Frederick,  
“L-look, Mr. Von Eldritch, this isn’t personal or... anything like that. Tracy’s got the right of it.”  
“What am I accused of, officer?”  
The officer grunted, “Multiple murder and kidnapping incidents. Unsolicited human sacrifice. Madness.”  
“Aw, since when madness is a crime?”  
Tracy hissed,  
“Since it’s a pretty good reason to get you into a madhouse. Not yet though. Florida can’t do jackshit about you. I’m submitting this case to Washington. I’ve been collecting evidence for four years. I have so much I won’t even submit some of it because I’m afraid some might believe your insane ideas.”  
“How rude.”  
The police officer commanded his goons to get their hands off the aristocrat and then sulkily walked away along with them. Frederick dusted his knees and sighed,  
“Well, Mr. Ward, what did you steal from me this time?”  
“Nothing.” Tracy dropped the knife-shaped paper and it hit the floor rather gently, “That’s origami.”  
“Oh.”  
Before staying alone, Tracy ignored the fact that he littered on personal property and rushed away from the harbor, leaving Frederick to himself.  
After thinking about how to deal with this situation, the man resorted to reading the book for a while. Coincidentally stumbling upon the pages describing the females of the Deep Ones, the man froze for a moment. The head doctor of Florida state was in fact female. Perhaps going to her for help would not be a bad idea. He had enough authority to demand assistance if he failed to charm the lady to his side.  
Choosing tomorrow, the man took a good bathing session to get the gross out as much as he could. He was worried about his appearance now, because he rarely cared about actually charming a woman. Usually things went rather quickly because he was always ranked much higher. But the woman he was going for could put up a decent fight. And since a few years Frederick had trouble dealing with sweating and looking messed up all over.  
But after using a little bit of effort by the morning he looked stunning. He did make up an appointment through his own sources, because he didn’t want to be shot down in case the woman was too busy. Putting on his cleanest set of clothes, and the only low-heeled pair of boots, the man quite easily located the goddess of medicine since he had the dispatcher give him the details.  
The lady was present at the center’s housing, overwatching the construction of the east wing of a surgical hospital, while apparently helping out the closest asylum with overcrowding. Her resolve was hard to understand. No one begged her for help, yet she decided to lose the time and effort to work for free.  
Stepping over the threshold of the mental hospital, Frederick was immediately pointed out by a fifty year old madwoman on the bench, as she claimed very loudly that he raped her. Awkwardly swaying his hand to thwart attention by looking as cute as possible, Frederick looked over the register desk and saw what he was searching for – a woman in her forties, a gorgeous blond with a posture of a sycamore tree.  
As he approached, the woman shot off another man into the hands of a random nurse and stared Frederick directly in the eyes,  
“And what planet are YOU from?”  
The woman was clearly extremely exhausted from dealing with the madmen, and even if she looked fresh, her eyes could barely focus on Von Eldritch. Or maybe it was because Frederick was one trippy deep one.  
“Oh, I’m from entirely different dimension, actually.”  
He did not want to sound out he had some sort of an appointment yet. If it was working out this way, then he had no qualms with being just another patient for now. He didn’t like researching people before meeting them. Who knew what kind of wrong impression he could get.  
The woman twisted her eyebrows in question and then looked into her papers on a wooden tablet,  
“Good. I was getting tired of the Martians. Are you trying to go back to your dimension?”  
“No, quite the opposite, I want to bring all those I left behind to here.”  
“Does that require human sacrifice?”  
Getting stunned for a moment, Frederick shrugged,  
“Uh, yes...?”  
“I’ll prescribe you medication from delirium.” Glancing up at the man, Bethesda narrowed her blue eyes, “You can take it at home, or lick it off my hand every Tuesday and Friday at 6:45 a.m.”  
“Oh, could I, maybe, lick it off your... parts of greater intimacy then?”  
The woman stared at Frederick with unimpressed eyes and then looked into her tablet again,  
“My schedule is very tight, and so will be your straitjacket, if you don’t clear the line. If you want a private conversation, wait until I’m free.”  
“When shall that be?”  
The woman sighed and then grunted, “I’ll have a break in an hour. Sit over and wait.”  
“Gladly.”  
While Bethesda was working her shift, Frederick ended up sitting on a bench. His lonely self was enriched by a company of that exact lady who accused him of rape. She seemed restless and very upset with something, so the man had no choice but to give up and start a conversation,  
“Are you alright?”  
“Oh? I’m fine! I’m fine.”  
“I understand you’re here for a reason, but you’re such a beautiful lady, why need go mad so early in life?”  
“Oh, I don’t know! These things happen, you know!” Giving Frederick a mad glare, the woman fell on him and caressed his hip with her fingers, “You are such a handsome man!”  
“This much is true. Oh, please, don’t get lewd with me, I’m really rapey...”  
“Oh, it’s fine, happened once, might happen again!”  
“Maybe I could give you a loving kiss instead?” Snatching the woman by the hand, Frederick leaned it and pressed her to the bench, giving her a deep wet kiss on the lips.  
Luckily he was restrained by a male nurse before he got farther into action. The madwoman was absolutely horrified. She ran into the hands of another nurse and gasped out how cold Frederick was and that he was clearly not human. Spitefully smirking, the man asked,  
“Aw, was I warm and sturdy back when I raped you the first time?”  
“No...”  
“Must have been quite the experience.”  
Since getting it on out of nowhere was a common thing for mad people, the orderlies left the situation not escalated and just made sure to put the madwoman on a different bench. Before Bethesda’s break even occurred, she approached Frederick and sulkily muttered,  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had appointment, Von Eldritch? Now I feel stupid.”  
“I... I got very shy. You tanked my self-esteem like a meteor.”  
The woman traced the drip of saliva falling from the man’s lip on his knee with an assessing look and then nodded at the hallway,  
“Let’s go to the office.”  
Following the woman through the halls, the man got distracted with a lady in a corner talking to herself, but before got to make a move, was grabbed by the hand by Bethesda,  
“I said, follow me.”  
“Oh, wow, that’s quite the grip...”  
“You seem to be extremely invested in paying attention to females.”  
Nervously chuckling, Frederick sighed,  
“Sometimes I can’t help myself.”  
Getting led into a cabinet with a very distinctively obvious chief vibe, Frederick got put on the chair, and watched Bethesda fish a straitjacket out of the closet,  
“Uhm... Excuse me...?”  
The woman stared back and frowned, “You admitted to be relentless about rape. So this is what you will wear until our private conversation is over.”  
“Oh, well, I was never going to touch you, but... I am... actually... Uhm... nevermind. Do what you think is correct.”  
Letting the woman get him undressed got Frederick excited, obviously. While she was putting he straitjacket on him, she quietly asked,  
“Tell me about the human sacrifice part.”  
“Oh, well, you see, to bring my kin into this world I need to sustain them with flesh and blood of local life. Unfortunately, I haven’t been successful for already thirteen thousand years. Imagine that!”  
“You’re thirteen thousand years old? Interesting. You’re telling me all this time you’ve been unsuccessful?”  
“Yes. It’s a sad reality.”  
“Why were you unsuccessful?”  
“I’m failing to understand the language of my own kin. I did manage this once in a different dimension though. I had a couple of beautiful children too!” Cringing from getting the belts tightened around his back, Frederick gasped, “Oh, this is tight enough!”  
“I like it being tight.”  
“You do? Into that kind of stuff?”  
The woman lowered her gaze down on Frederick’s penis and softly grunted,  
“What happened to your children?”  
“Oh, nothing yet! They’re left behind in the dimension I can never traverse back. But what I CAN do is bring them to me. Move them forward!”  
“And they don’t mind?”  
Watching the woman pull surgical gloves on her hands and pouring a nasty amount of lubrication on her hands, the man shook his head,  
“Not at all! But I wish I could find a way to do that... It’s one mess of an instruction.”  
“Instruction?” Grabbing the stem of the man’s penis, Bethesda began gently stroking it, “You have instructions?”  
“Ohh... Uhm, well...It is a book that I wrote in the far future.” Trying to maintain his cool, Frederick obviously failed to do that because the woman’s touch was impossible to ignore, “Uhh, I am actually here to ask for a help, you know...”  
“Ask.”  
“I need a... medical refuge, of a sort. There are people with enough evidence to put me into the asylum.”  
“So you came on your own.”  
“I’m quirky, you know. And it’s all great when I can control it.”  
“Can you?”  
Since the woman was in gloves, she probably couldn’t tell how cold Frederick’s body was, or so he thought, until she mentioned that,  
“You’re talking of a different dimension. Does that make you of a different species? You seem very cold.”  
“I am a Deep One. In your language, that is. And yes, we’re cold-blooded.”  
“How did you end up in here if your family did not?”  
“This part of the book I cannot translate. It had something to say about... future?”  
“Future. What happened to your family for real? Did you kill them?”  
“No, I’d never hurt my beautiful family. But I’d kill FOR them, you know.” Huffing, Frederick leaned back in the chair, “I have serious indigestion problems, so forgive me if I suddenly make a mess.”  
“I can see that you have bloated belly. Do you eat well?”  
“Well, no. Not really. I live alone and I eat what I can get...”  
“And then you’re wondering why you have indigestion.”  
“Oh, I’m not wondering. This is pretty reasonable.”  
“How could you live alone for thirteen thousand years then? Are you not lonely?”  
“Actually, I’m VERY lonely. And promiscuous. But I’m faithful to my wife.”  
“You have a wife?”  
“Yes, I left her in other dimension.”  
Bethesda smirked without even stretching her lips. It felt like this woman might not have known how to smile.  
“Faithful by being promiscuous?”  
“Being promiscuous has nothing to do with faith! Man needs se-e-ex...!” Suddenly having an orgasm, Frederick clenched his feet and jerked his head up, “Ohh... That was so great.”  
“This conversation isn’t over...” The woman went on to cleaning the small mess her patient did, while Von Eldritch hung over the chair and kept staring into the void.  
“So... About that medical refuge.”  
Bethesda threw the tissue in the trash and muttered,  
“If I understand correctly, you want to hide behind me from the police.”  
“Uh, well, you’re... only partially correct. I have enough authority and friends in high places to make police leave me alone. But I was afraid they’d come to you directly, and look how helpless I am against you!”  
Bethesda hummed something and then said,  
“We can get to an agreement.”  
“That was exactly what I was hoping for! Some sort of arranged relationship. I can’t believe I never considered you before.”  
Bethesda turned at Frederick and narrowed her eyes,  
“You let me experiment on you. And I will keep you secure of any other doctors that might come your way.”  
“Experiment? Oh, matters not. I agree.”  
“Good. Rest for ten minutes. I’ll come back, and we’ll think what to do next. Perhaps, an enema will be useful in your case. You’re probably intoxicated.”  
“Uhm... sounds... fun?”


End file.
